


A painful wait

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: They had all told Derek it would take time, and he knew, somewhere, that it wasn’t too late. It still felt like it though, and it was hard to keep strong. He sat down on a rock by the river, the strong current making the water loud enough to drown out the world a little, and he sighed.Written for the kissing promptBy the river + Celebration.





	A painful wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Another one for the [kissing prompt list](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182011337012)! Jessie asked for _By the river + Celebration_ , and... idk. Derek is sad. Also, I don't know anything about adoptions, so, you know, _handwavy and vague_. xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182039740477))

They had all told Derek it would take time, and he knew, somewhere, that it wasn’t too late. It still felt like it though, and it was hard to keep strong. He sat down on a rock by the river, the strong current making the water loud enough to drown out the world a little, and he sighed.

It had been years, years of hoping, of dreaming, of exciting possibilities that all were shattered one way or another. Stiles still hoped, he was still optimistic, Derek didn’t know how he managed, with how thoroughly his heart had been broken by an endless list of nos. He was still at home, waiting for the call, but Derek couldn’t take it. He had apologized before he left, and Stiles had smiled sadly and gently held his head as he kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, “I get it. Go. I’ll see you later, I’ll come find you.”

Derek felt bad for leaving him alone, but it felt like he was drowning, like his wolf was howling with the need to run, to not be there, and he took off, as soon as Stiles told him it was okay he took off. He had been running a long time when he finally stopped by the river.

He looked at the rushing water and sniffled. He knew that if they got another no he would give up, he couldn’t bear letting himself hope again, he was too worn thin and he knew he would break.

He knew it was made harder by him being a werewolf, and by him being a man, too, and he sometimes couldn’t help but think Stiles would be better off without him, without someone making everything harder for him. Stiles, when he found out, had cried with him as he held him and told him no, he could never be better off without Derek. It was still sometimes hard to believe.

He was so deep in his own head that with the loud river drowning out other sounds, he nearly startled when Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

“Babe,” he said, sounding breathless, and he was grinning, beaming.

Derek didn’t dare to believe, not really, not yet. “Did they call?”

“They called,” Stiles said, panting, and Derek realized he must have had run there, “we’re approved.”

His smile was so wide, so happy, but Derek just blinked at him. “We’re approved?” Did that mean-.

“We’re approved for Luna! We can adopt her, finally, we’re gonna have a baby, Derek!”

He threw his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him, again and again, as Derek’s brain slowly caught up. He grabbed Stiles, held him still, and Stiles beamed at him even as Derek blinked again. “We’re approved for Luna? We’re gonna have a baby?” he asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Stiles confirmed, and Derek noticed that his cheeks were wet too. “We’re gonna have a baby, oh my god, Derek, we’re gonna be dads!”

A smile slowly spread on Derek’s face. “We’re gonna have a baby.” He grinned as he pulled Stiles close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome =) ♥


End file.
